


HEAT               ( old title was “Neck.”)

by JennBrooklyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennBrooklyn/pseuds/JennBrooklyn
Summary: Mickey could not get his refill for his heat-suppressants in time. Ian has baby-making on the brain. Mickey is an alpha-minded person, who hates bending to the will of his omega-body. Ian is a strong alpha, whose primal alpha side scares him, and Mickey. When Mickey experiences his heat for the fist time in his life without suppressants, how will things go? Read to find out!





	HEAT               ( old title was “Neck.”)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic. Please be kind. I am rushing into publishing this this evening without editing. I will edit properly over the weekend.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
**Shyya **

**(** **шия** **)**

( Ukrainian for “Neck” )

By JennBrooklyn

“NEXT!” a harsh woman’s voice exclaimed in the small space

Mickey jolted out of his thoughts and stepped forward towards the pharmacy’s window. Mickey was a little shaken from the female alpha technician’s voice. Mickey knew he was getting close to his heat. His senses were becoming more intense, he could nearly smell himself, he was slicking up with simple thoughts, and his emotions were heightened. Like now. So, with the few steps he took towards the window, he mindfully shook off some fright from the woman’s commanding voice.

“Hi, I need to put an order in for a refill.”

“Date of birth?” the woman asked, in a tone that said she was done with people for the day.

“Eight. Ten. Nineteen-ninety-four,” Mickey responded with a dry throat. Mickey cleared his throat and prompted himself to get it together. It’s just a refill.

“Which medicine do you need?” the woman asked, a little more softly. Mickey could feel her giving off soothing pheromones. He must really be starting to smell like sex if he could melt this iceberg of a woman.

“My, um, I need my suppressants.”

“Sorry honey. You have no refills left. I will have to fax the order over to your physician. Should be in within 24-72 hours.”

Mickey’s Friday afternoon just turned to shit.

Mickey felt horror renewing in him. And anger. How could his doctor not have given him enough refills for the year? He technically had 96 hours left to take these pills before his full-heat, but he knew how his pre-heat body would be responding after dinner tonight. His mating drive would increase exponentially tonight, his alpha-mate would fight to repress his alpha urges, and Mickey didn’t have the energy to suppress his body’s responses while at the same time resisting his alpha. Nor the energy to deal with his alpha high on his own response-hormones. While he had learned to enjoy sex as an omega, the suppressants helped him regain his dignity as a person. They helped him balance his alpha-mind with his omega-body. Not to mention, he had a hot as hell alpha to go home to. A hot as hell red-headed, strong, tall-as-a-tree alpha, who in the best of times was already an intense individual. For his fiery red-headed alpha to smell and see that Mickey’s body was in full omega-mode would cause for an over-bearing time. It’s not that mickey didn’t enjoy sex with Ian. Far from it. Sex with Ian was the safest, most soul-fulling, sexually gratifying sex he had ever had in his life. It’s just that Ian’s alpha easily took over to such an intense level when Mickey wasn’t on suppressants that Mickey felt objectified. Mickey’s alpha-mind did not ever want to be THAT dominated.

Mickey sighed. Tonight would be overbearing, that’s for sure.

“Hun? Hey, are you ok?”

“Is there like, a generic sample packet I could have? Maybe a few packets until my refill comes in? Please. I can’t go into pre-heat without my suppressants.”

“We do have a generic bottle on the shelf to the right of the pharmacy. It’s over the counter strength. It’s certainly not your prescription strength. Go grab a bottle and I’ll explain what to do.”

Mickey walked a few paces to the shelf, looked around for the box with the pills inside, and went back to the window.

“Ok, so, it isn’t safe for your system to take your full dose with these OTC pills. You may overdose, as well as irritate your digestive system severely. You wouldn’t want to have vomiting and diarrhea with a heat at the same time. So, if you take two of these pills every eight hours until your prescription comes in, they should cut your symptoms in half.”

Mickey closed his eyes. _Only in half!?!,_ his panicked mind screamed. His heat intensity was so severe he needed prescription pills in the first place. _Half is better than full-on heat. Half the pain and crazy lustings would be better than not at all. And Ian’s alpha responses will also be lessened, _Mickey justified to himself_. _The intensity of Ian’s mating response-hormones always matched the levels that Mickey’s body gave off.  
  
“Ok. Ok. I don’t really have a choice. I’m so upset…” Mickey whined. Holy fuck, his omega-side was definitely winning right now.

“I know dear. But these _will_ help. Take the pills with dinner tonight, drink four ounces of water when you think of it, and try and relax. These pills will take the edge off.”

Mickey’s mind was already seeing dominating sex scenarios in his mind, and he was breathing hard.

“Oh my. Tell you what, hun, I’m going to give you an employee discount tonight and a case of filtered water to go. Sound good?”

“Yeah. Yeah. That sounds really great,” Mickey said half with gratitude, and half with sarcastic bite.

“All right then. Your total is twelve dollars.”

Mickey looked up. Twelve bucks. The discount and free water _was_ starting to make him feel a bit better.

“And I’ll have our Beta, Jessica, carry the water to your car.”

“Thank you. Thank you. Truly. I’m trying to keep it together.” Jesus, he sounded like such a girl. Eck.

“I know. You’ll do great. Take care.”

With that, the woman went back into her annoyed mode and paged Jessica.

*** *** ***

Ian was having the perfect Friday afternoon at work. The database system at the tech firm he worked for was finally running smoothly. All the over-nights writing code to fix the glitches had paid off. Literally. He had earned time-a-half for 30 days straight during the four extra hours he was allowed to work on this project. And thank goodness too, because he wanted to take his beautiful, amazing, mouthy, curvy omega away on a nice vacation. And Ian meant nice. A real destination vacation at a four-star-resort, or any city in the world of Mickey’s choice. And now they could afford to go.

“Hey Ian! The system is working perfectly! Why don’t you get out of here and home to your mate? You’ve earned it,” his boss, Peter said as he was walking into Ian’s office. Yes, _Ian’s office._ Ian was such a respected employee, that he was given his own office, on the sixth floor, with windows. _I’m really moving on up_, Ian had joked to himself a year ago. It was no joke now. Ian was an asset to this company, and he intended to stay that way. He was finally being rewarded for his ambitious work-drives. Now to go home early and work on his sex-drive, he quickly mused to himself.

“Thank you, Peter. This project was amazing, and challenging to work on. See you Monday!”

“See you.”

And with that, Ian started logging out, putting his “to-do” files in a pile on his desk for Monday, picked up his workbag (which was going home empty, except for his lunch-bag), to enjoy an amazing, stress-free weekend with his Omega. His Mickey. His beautiful mate. Oh, he felt so relaxed and happy to be leaving early. He would stop by the grocery store and pick up some steak and fixings for speghettie and some wine. Dining in on a Friday night was always a good idea when living in a city. Chicago’s Friday traffic was not worth the effort to go out. Nor was waiting two hours to be seated somewhere. No. Home, and dining in comfy clothes, and snuggling on the couch with a movie was just want they needed this weekend. A weekend for bonding. A weekend for loving. A weekend to maybe discuss expanding their little family. Mickey pregnant would make Ian’s alpha-side so blissfully happy. And a pregnant Mickey would add some additional curviness and filling out of voluptuous bubble butt. All these sex thoughts and baby thoughts woke up Ian’s practical side of his brain. What was the date? Where is mickey in his cycle?

Ian took his smart phone out of his pocket and opened the Omega Ovulation/Mating Calendar app. 

“Ohhhh shiiittt,” Ian exclaimed to himself. Mickey was set to go into pre-heat at any moment. By next Wednesday, Mickey would be in full-blown heat, and Ian would have to take the rest of the week off. Omega heats came every three months, and Ian was definitely jonesing for the heat-sex he was about to enjoy.

Ian had to get home and romance Mickey into the baby discussion tonight, before Mickey’s mind was nonsensical with heat needs. Mickey’s suppressants certainly stopped things from getting primal, but hot damn, it was still a heat. And it WAS Mickey. God, he loved that man.

With these thoughts on his mind, Ian began to whistle as he locked his office door, and headed home.

*** *** ***

Sweating. Mickey was sweating profusely. He had taken off most of his clothes. He had left his boxers on, but they were basically soaked-through with his omega heat-slick. He could feel his hole opening and closing, pulsing with desire. As well as his cock. His cock, which was of average size and girth ( a visual relief for his alpha-brain, because small cocks were norm for omegas), was hard as steal right now. Mickey knew he had reached a pinnacle of need for relief. He didn’t want to pleasure himself though, because it wouldn’t satisfy him in the least. All it would do, would drive him heat-crazy and crying for his alpha. He NEEDED his alpha. NOW. The only way to soothe his body right now, would be to have his alpha on him. Touching him. Fingering him. Fucking him. Knotting him. And playing with this claim bite on his neck. Playing with that fucking erogenous scent and mating gland. That fucking gland was basically a g-spot when Mickey was in heat. Oh my god. Was Mickey in full heat? He sure felt like he was. Was it because he wasn’t on his suppressants? He had been on suppressants since his first heat at twelve, and he couldn’t recall if pre-heat was this intense. And if this was the intensity of pre-heat without his prescription, his full-on heat was going to cook his brain.

“Right. Right. Right,” Mickey mumbled to himself. “Gotta eat now. Can’t wait for dinner to take these pills. I can’t wait for Ian. I can’t wait for Ian. I can’t wait for ian. I CAN’T WAIT FOR IAN!!!” Mickey screamed. And then mickey started crying. He needed his alpha right the fuck now. Right now.

Trembling, Mickey picked up his phone and called Ian.

“Hey Mick, I’m just swinging by the grocery store to make us dinner tonight. The boss let me out early and we’ll have a lovely, long evening together. All those late nights paid off, the database is up and running, and Peter is so happ…”

“Ian,” Mickey said so lowly that if Ian didn’t have alpha senses, he never would have heard the thick, desperation in which Mickey had said his name.  
  
“Mickey? Mickey, what is going on?”  
  
“Heat. Now. No suppressants. Well, genertic. Hot ian. I’ms so hot. I’m so sticky. Ian iii can’t…”  
  
“Mickey, ok ok. I hear you. I’m on my way home. Right this second.” In a commanding alpha voice, Ian said, “mickey. Go take a cold shower. Get in the shower and cool down and wait for me.”  
  
“But I need to eat, to take the generic pills…” Mickey started to say weakly as he trailed off.  
  
“Babe, it’s too late for that now. It’s too late right now. As your alpha, hear me. Get in the shower and cool down. It’s the right thing to do.”  


“I’m so…”

“I know. I know. GET IN THE SHOWER,” Ian punctuated again. “And take the phone with you into the bathroom just in case. I’ll be home in 15 minutes.”

Mickey started crying. Fifteen minutes!! Ian might as well be coming home at midnight! Did his alpha really love him?

“In the shower mickey. Go on.”  
  
“Ok,” Mickey gasped, and hung up.

*** *** ***

When Ian opened the door to their two-bedroom apartment, the scent of omega heat filled Ian’s nostrils and brain, making him instantly hard, his eyes dilate, his lips swell, and his canines sharpen. Ohhh, they were in for a hell of a few days. This couldn’t be pre-heat. This smelled like pure heat. Baby-making heat. A heat that would last five days.  
  
Ian started stripping in the kitchen. His eyes and mind blown. This was going to be fucking. This was going to the alpha-omega sex of the most primal kind. This was going to be everything he ever fantasized about. Mickey’s alpha mind be damned. Ian’s alpha was to be satisfied like never before.

That was of course, until Ian made it to the bathroom to see his beautiful, shivering, crying omega under the cold, cold water. Ian’s protective alpha side came to the forefront of his mind.  
  
“Hey there, Mickey,” Ian said in his thickened alpha voice, “I’m here now. I’m right here baby. Let’s get you dried off. How are you feeling?”  


“Like fucking shit Ian! Crazy! Look at me! I can’t stop crying.”  
  
“Did the shower help?”

“To a point, yes. We are conversing, numb-nuts.”

“There’s my Mickey. Ok, while we have this interlude, I need you to dry off. I am going to quickly go to the kitchen and make you some food. I assume these generic pills are on the counter with the other pills?”

“Yeah,” mickey said with chattering teeth.

“Get dry. Use my towel too if it helps. Don’t warm yourself up too much. I need you to eat and take the pills.”

“Shiiittt. I’ll try ian, I’lll…mmmmm,” Mickey moaned while drying his back.

“Don’t get too warm! Just towel off.”  


“Fuck you!”

“Love you too. Be back shortly.”  
  
Ian ran to the kitchen. Ian found a left-over half-sandwich in the fridge, a brownie and a banana on the counter. An entire case of water. And the pills. Ian quickly ran these items to their bedroom, and set them on the to the lamp table next Ian’s side of the bed. Ian would have to hand feed Mickey, which Mickey’s alpha-mind would find absolutely degrading, but his omega-side would absolutely adore. Ian was about to leave the room, when he remembered to pull all the sheets down to the bottom of the bed. Mickey couldn’t stand sheets on him when he was having heat-sex. Not until the interlude where he would cool down.

With the bedroom as ready as Ian could make it in only a few moments, Ian then ran back to the bathroom, to find mickey curled up on the dry rug in front of the bathroom sink, fingering himself and looking like he was near to ejaculating.

“Ohhh Mick. You are so beautiful. Look at you. All opened up and slick,” Ian complimented, trying to keep Mickey calm. Eating and pill-taking would definitely come later, when Mickey was in a lull after being satisfied.  
  
“I could just eat you up here and now.”

“Then do it asshole!! Take me! Fill me! Jesus Christ! I’m clearly an open invitation! Uhhhhhh!!” and with that, Mickey spasmed and shot his load all over the sink cabinet doors.  
  
“I’m going to do just that. I’m going to get you off the floor now and help you to the bedroom”

Mickey looked up in horror. “It’s too far. Too far, Ian. I need you in me. Filling me. Right now!!”

Those words washed over Ian’s alpha-brain with a strong wave of desire. Ian’s alpha teeth protruded again and his cock lengthened out like the baton it is, his knot gland swollen and starting to move down his shaft.

“Not here, Mickey. GET UP.”

There was that alpha voice again. A voice of reason!! Such clarity in this oppressive heat. Mickey steadied himself and got on his legs.

Ian went to support him.

“DON’T!! You can’t touch me. You can’t touch me yet. I need to concentrate on walking.”

Ian moved his back against the wall, and watched amazingly as Mickey walked the twelve feet to the bedroom with a slow, zombie-like cadence.

When Ian heard Mickey whimper, he then went into the bedroom.

Mickey was on his back, his legs spread open with his feet planted on the mattress sheet, grasping his cock, while slipping two fingers inside of him.

“Ian, Ian I need more.”

Ian’s hips jutted forward on their own, and pre-cum was dripping from his cock down to the floor.

“You need me, baby? You need my alpha cock?”

“ian, please,” Mickey moaned as he lifted his ass in the air, and Ian caught a glimpse of his pink hole, opening and closing.

With that, Ian was on between Mickey’s legs immediately.

“how do you want this? On your back or spooning?”

“Sssspoooning.”

Ian didn’t say anything more. He rolled Mickey onto his right side, so Mickey’s left-side would ne exposed, especially that side of his neck, where that sweet, sweet, neck gland is, and got behind Mickey, and placed the head of his penis at Mickey’s hole. Ian was about to ask Mickey if he was ready, when Mickey moved his hips backwards, and began sliding himself down Ian’s shaft.

“Ohhh, my god, Mickey, oh my god, I’m gonna…” and Ian came, and Ian heard Mickey scream as he came, finally with an alpha-cock inside of him.

Ian started thrusting, with quick rhythmic thrusts. The omega scent, and Mickey’s intense needs, were now fully affecting Ian’s alpha-side. Ian was headed down the road to having unbridled, alpha-omega sex. For a moment, Ian was sad. He knew Mickey hated that his body would be completely taken over by crazy, omega-heat, but _that was just too damned bad_, Ian’s alpha brain said.

Ian did have enough sense to check to see if his omega was not suffering. This wasn’t rape. This was unchartered territory.

“Mick, Mickey. I need to knot you. My body needs… I feel like I’m in rrrruttt,” Ian’s teeth chattered as he admitted this.

“Fucking take me Ian. I’m so lost in this. Your knot will help me. It will help,” Mickey said serenely.

“Ok baby, open up! My knot is starting to stretch you open. Does it feel ok?”

“Feels fucking perfect. I want to push back. I need to take it all in me.”

“Hang on. I don’t’ want you to tear. Let your skin do the stretching it’s supposed to do.”

“Ian I can’t wait. I need release I need to be filled I need, ohhhhhhh!!!!!!”

Ian had clamped his mouth over that delicious, omega-scented, thick gland.

“Ohhhh fuck, IAN!! Keep doing that. Don’t stop don’t fucking stop!”

And ian kept working the gland-knot on Mickey’s neck with his mouth, as his cock-knot worked it’s way into Mickey, to lock and load.  
  
“Baby! Baby, yes!!!” Mickey yelled. Mickey hardly ever used such endearing names, but heat sex brought out Mickey’s full omega, and it turned Ian on. It turned Ian himself on like nothing else. And with that, Ian’s not popped into Mickey, swelled to the brink, locking himself inside of his mate, and Ian’s orgasm spread through him like electricity.

Ian was making the most intense alpha mating sounds, and with that knot locking in, and Mickey’s neck-gland being stimulated enough that ian’s breaths felt like finger-strokes, Mickey’s entire body spasmed in orgasmic bliss.

*** *** ***

Ian’s rational mind came back slowly. Yes, he was still locked inside Mickey. Yes, he was still spooning Mickey within an inch of his life. But he was being drawn out of this alpha-mating headspace. They were in “the lull,” sure, but what the hell was luring him out of the lust haze? Then he heard it. _Really _heard it. He heard a rhythmic sound, a sound he had only heard in his early days when he was fucking desperate omegas. What the hell was this sound? Was it coming from Mickey? Ohhh shit, Mickey was purring. Mickey had never purred the entire time they had been together. All those heats. All those non-heats they made-love – no purring.

“Oh my god, Mickey, you’re, you’re…”

“Shut-up, Firecrotch,” Mickey said, with a garbled sound, with no bite to the words spoken, and with a blissed-out grin on his face. “So,” Mickey continued, with that garbled voice, “this is a full heat. Purring, Ian. I’m purring. I, I like this. I really do,’ Mickey said as a tear ran down the side of his face.

“I like it to. I love this. I loved tonight. Well, not what you went through before, but when we got started, it all just…”

“Clicked.”

“It did. It really did, Mickey.”

“All that I feared in having a real heat, I feel complete bliss. At ease. Peaceful.”

“Natural.”

“Yes. Natural. Unmedicated heat is not the beast I thought it would be.”

“Yes, but it this will go on for days. Do you think this is full heat?”

“Yeah, I do. Everything came early. And not taking suppressants in the past twelve hours, just snowballed everything. Shit, I feel like crying again. I’m not a bitch, Ian. I’m not weak. This is ridiculous.”

“Shhh. Shh. This is a lot. Today was a lot. You’re experiencing your full omega-self during a heat.”

“But it’s not bad. We weren’t prepared, but this isn’t bad. It’s not…”

“The Beast you always thought it would be.”

“Yeah. This is not horrible at all.”

Ian laughed with relief, which caused Ian’s knot to rock and slide inside of mickey, causing Mickey to moan and his purring come in louder.

“You should eat now Mickey.”

“Yeah, ok,” Mickey agreed. “And you should drink some water, Red.”

“Definitely.”  
  
Mickey reached for the water bottles on the night stand and passed them to Ian. Ian uncapped both, but helped Mickey drink his water first, as was expected; Ian hydrating his omega. Next, Mickey reached for the food plate. Ian balanced the plate on Mickey’s backside, and started hand-feeding him.

“I can’t believe we’re still locked together,” Mickey said as he swallowed his last bite of food.

“I can. You’re smell is unbelievable. It’s hitting my nose in waves, sending messages to my brain, and cock, and…”

“Yeah, Yeah, thank you Doctor Spock. I get how your brain works…”

“Hey!” Ian said with a laugh. Mickey chuckled back. Then belched satisfactorily.

‘How’s that for a smell?”

“Gross!!” And they both laughed again.

Soon they were both moaning, the heat coming back over them.

*** *** ***

Mickey’s heat lasted through Wednesday. Luckily, Mickey had carried the cell phone into the bedroom with him when he had left the bathroom. Ian used the phone to call off work, as well as to call Fiona to bring them more food and drink, much to Mickey’s total embarrassment. But hey, what was family for? They did not get pregnant with this full heat, but they did have time to discuss plans to make their own family. They also discussed the heat suppressants that Mickey had been taking. While Mickey did enjoy this full-heat, he thought maybe he might like to simply be on a half-dose. They had those days to try it out, and by the third day, the sex was still intense, but Mickey had mind rational mind more at the forefront. He liked that. Ian liked it because Mickey liked it. And because Mickey still purred.

Those five days bonded Ian and Mickey like never before. Their love and trust grew exponentially. They would be ready for a baby next time.

*** *** ***

The End!


End file.
